coc_assimilatedfandomcom-20200213-history
*** CLAN WARS ***
Clan Wars can add a very fun and interesting component to the game. It can also be a major source of frustration and division in a clan. The key to fun and productive clan wars is organization and communication. Setting some basic guidelines and expectations and then executing well will give us the best chance at victory each and every time. CLAN WAR GUIDELINES WAR FREQUENCY - Twice per week. More than that makes it difficult to loot and upgrade consistently. Less than that takes away opportunities for loot bonuses which can also help with upgrades. Wars will be on the same days each week to the extent possible. This allows clan members to plan upgrades at appropriate times and still have a life outside of COC. FILLING WAR BASES - Having the best possible troops defending our war bases is critical. The top half of the clan will be responsible for filling war bases. All clan members should have specific troop requests for their war bases noted. Otherwise, we will put what we think will work best for your base design. Once war has been declared, filling war bases is the #1 priority for donations. REQUESTING CC TROOPS - Everyone is expected to request reinforcement troops for war attacks. Even if you know you can take a base, get some help just in case. All war donation requests should be for specific troops. This lets us know that you have a strategy and have thought things through. "Good troops for war" tells us you don't know what you're doing because you don't care what you get. When requesting troops FOR WAR, make sure that you specify that this request is FOR WAR. We will prioritize these requests above general requests. If you need a specific level troop, it is okay to request that way, but be prepared to back it up. (Nobody is going to give you max level healers for your all archer army.) If you waste high level expensive troops on bad attacks, it will be difficult for players to justify continuing to make those troops for you. ATTACKING - Participation and Strategy often win more wars than just ability. For this reason we are insistent that you use both attacks every war. We would also ask that you communicate who you intend to attack, just so we can make sure that's the best route to go. If you are unsure about who to target, ask the clan leaders in the chat for suggestions. Even if you are low level and don't stand a chance, the only way to get better is practice, so use them both and gain valuable experience and eventually a War Hero! WHO TO ATTACK - The minimum goal for any attack is 2 Stars. If you are not fairly confident in this, then go a little lower. If you drop too low and are easily 3 Starring bases that is not good either. This takes away the ability for lower level players to pick up stars and allows higher level players to attack the tougher bases. You should always attack a base that has zero or one star before others, unless it is out of your league. NEVER attack a base that has been 3-starred. The only time this is ever permitted is in a situation where we have absolutely clinched a victory, at which point the clan leader will authorize loot-only attacks. Otherwise, it's always about the STARS. WHEN TO ATTACK - You should plan to attack ASAP when war begins, and definitely within the first 12 hours. This allows us to get a feel for how the war is going and effectively plan 2nd attacks. STRATEGY - Make sure to use the chat to discuss attack strategy on a base you are targeting. This could include your Army Composition, Trap Locations, Best Spells to use, etc. Use all the resources available to you for success. SUGGESTED ARMY COMPOSITIONS BY TH LEVEL town hall 1-6: Giants, Wizards, Archers, and at least 8 wall breakers. Use Healing spells town hall 7-8: a) All dragons and rage spells or b) Giants, Wizards and at least 8 wallbreakers with the additon of healing spells, and c) Hogs --> BEWARE OF GIANT BOMBS town hall 9-10: these armies will vary a lot depending on how upgraded of a base you are attacking. The Goal when attacking a townhall 9 and above in clan wars is to earn at least 2 stars consistently. Suggested armies; a) GoWiPe, b) GoWiWi, c)Golem/Wizard d) Balloons/Minions DO NOT ATTEMPT UNLESS YOU HAVE MAX LEVEL BALLOONS NOTE: Always take enemy clan castle troops into consideration before attacking. Lure them out by sending a troop into the castle range or bring a lightning spell to battle to zap them before they can kill your attacking troops. WHAT IF WE ARE GREATLY OUT MATCHED? Never give up. Armies throughout the history of the world have defeated enemies greater than themselves. Think David & Goliath, the American Revolution, the Tortoise and the Hare.... Here is a strategy from an online forum: Play dead. At some point enemy clan will stop going for stars and start going for loot. Keep playing dead. Look at your army build times and start your attacks when you will have just enough time left for that second army to be ready. With any luck, this will be during an inactive time in the daily cycle for the other clan. Go for the win, just don't shoot until you see the whites of their eyes. This requires a very coordinated effort from all members, but could just pull off an unexpected victory, and will be discussed well in advance by clan leadership. This would be a very rare circumstance, and avoided by everyone maxing out their bases before moving to the next TH level. And if all is truly lost........ Sometimes you come against a clan that is just plain better. They have better troops, better defenses, better luck, whatever. Consider this a training opportunity. Test out that attack strategy that you've been working on or wanting to try out. Loot is loot - The spoils of victory are great, the spoils of a tie are mediocre, the spoils of defeat are terrible, but it's still something. WIN - 100% War Loot Bonus TIE - 40% War Loot Bonus LOSE - 30% War Loot Bonus So go for the win, but always fight!!!